Luigi's Tent
by Shy Guy 32
Summary: A parody of Luigi's Mansion! Don't see that everyday...Rated for mild violence and cursing. Chapter 3 up! Is this peice of ! done?Ah, who am I kidding, course it's done!
1. What in the heck?

I'm back!  
(guys dash for exit panicking)  
Now, why do you think they did that? 

Anyway, here's my new story! It's pretty short, (Luigi's Mansion is too), so I'm gonna update every 3 reviews. Possibly more. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or related indicia (ooh, vocabulary). Only Nintendo and related indicia own Nintendo and related indicia. BEAT THAT!

* * *

Prologue and Area 1 

Luigi is walking by his mailbox, not noticing (or caring about) the nice weather. Parakarry comes to drop off the mail. Luigi slays him because Parakarry's a lousy postman, then reads the mail. Bills, bills, "Mario, I want your autograph!", bills, bills, and guess what? More bills. Luigi notices something that stands out, though.

_Luigi, read this, you fool! Ahem… You've won a tent! Since you're so darn pitiful, we've given you a tent instead of something you'd want like a mansion. I know, so generous. Anyway, COME! Signed, the Boos- I mean… Mushroom Kingdom Lotto. Yeah. Heh heh…_

"I thought the lotto gave 50 million coins… Anyway, better invite Mario because this is probably a trap, and I'd like to see Mario crying for me for once. Heh heh…"

Luigi calls Mario and tells him the "good news". Mario goes to the tent at night and goes inside. Some strange noises are heard and Mario's gone. Luigi goes with his flashlight to the tent and goes inside. It is about the size of a mansion inside, with tons of rooms. He sees an orange cloud carrying a key floating by. He mugs it and takes the key. It opens the parlor, where an old guy walks in with a vacuum-like object.

"I'll help you! Take this Gameboy and the Poltergust 3000!"

Luigi slays E. Gadd and takes the Poltergust. He goes downstairs again and sees some shield blocking a door. He sucks it up, even though it's larger than the vacuum, thus completely skipping Area 1. Meanwhile…

"I WANT FIGHT LUIGI! WAAAAHHHHH!" Chauncy screams.

Anyway, back to the story. Luigi goes through the door, thus entering Area 2.

* * *

Well, that's it. Told you it was short. So far... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough... Anyway R&R, and don't send me flames! 

Please?


	2. Stuff!

I'm back!  
(guys run, hit door, open it, and run again)  
Heh heh... Little do they know it's a fake...

Ahem... Don't listen to any of that. Can't believe this got 4 reviews in 1 day... love you guys. Figuratively.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or any related indicia. If I did, would I be here?

* * *

Area 2

Luigi goes into the hall and sees some ghosts.

"Um… boo?" they all say.

"Uh, hi." Luigi replies.

He sucks all of them up and continues on. He busts down a door and sees a ghostly couple dancing.

"Excuse me, but we were having fun!" the female says.

"Sorry."

"Hey, nice vacuum." The male compliments.

"Uh, why is a man inquiring about a vacuum?"

"Um… FLEE!" the man runs.

"Uh, bye." The female follows.

"What an odd couple."

The music from the show The Odd Couple starts to play.

He moves on to a storage room. It has a poster, a grating, and a door (How else would Luigi get in?). He whacks the poster for fun, pushing a secret button in the process. The grating opens up, revealing 49 Boos.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell in our trap of DOOM!" King Boo taunts.

"Wow. Ooh, scary." Luigi says sarcastically.

"Uh, was that sarcasm?"

"Yeah."

He tries to suck up King Boo, but he runs away.

"… RETREAT!" Game Boo yells.

All the Boos run away screaming.

"Imbeciles."

He leaves the room. He goes to a room that's basically empty. He then, for some reason, heads to a washroom. A floating candle is there, showing another portrait ghost. He races it to the empty room, where Luigi sucks him up. Going back to the washroom, he finds Mario's hat.

"Wow. Mario _is_ a cleaning nerd. Better write this down in a blackmail file."

He does so, and then heads to the kitchen because he's hungry. He sees a fire burning near him, and he stomps on it, thus putting it out. A hole is behind it, leading to the Boneyard. A ghost dog, Spooky, is there.

"HEY! FIRE HYDRANT!" Luigi yells.

The dog runs for it. Luigi walks into the dog's house and somehow ends up in the Graveyard (Would a tent really have such things?). He goes to a tombstone and sees a purplish ghost called Bogmire. Luigi tosses a rock at Bogmire and it crouches over.

"Ah, damn, my shin! Ripoff artist!"

Luigi sucks him up and gets a key, ending this Area.

* * *

Okay, that was odd... (cue Odd Couple music) STOP THAT! Heh heh... 

Anyway, R&R, and don't flame me! (dark evil voice) OR ELSE!


	3. Well, would ya look at that

_C'est moi!_  
"Uh... what?"  
It means "it's me."  
"Oh..." (starts panicking)  
Idiot...

Anyway... i'm f-cking amazed at how many reviews this is getting. Thanx guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo (and related indicia)! They do!

* * *

Area 3... and/or 4

Luigi goes into a courtyard and falls down a well. He sees a path, and, curious, follows it. He sees Mario in a painting, screaming for any assistance whatsoever. King Boo is also there.

"Haha, you little fool! Falling into our EVIL trap was foolish, and yet the inevitable! HAHA!"

"Nice vocab." Luigi whispers to himself.

Luigi starts laughing as well, but stops when he notices King Boo is hearing him, and that he could kick Luigi's ass.

"What was that? It's coming from the lion head statue. I'll look there."

He finds Luigi in the statue, swearing every curse word known to man (and several known to monkeys).

"A rat!" King Boo exclaims.

A rat walks in.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!"

He kills the rat, and advances towards Luigi.

Meanwhile...

All the Boos are in the graveyard, playing poker.

"I have a Royal Flush, so I'll fold."

"Good call."

Back to the important stuff. King Boo and Luigi are teleported to a fighting arena, where King Boo is nowhere to be found. In his stead is a REALLY bad Bowser robot. It is much worse than the one in Paper Mario. Luigi strikes a match and burns it to the ground, and King Boo is inside the robot.

"How'd you know it wasn't Bowser?" King Boo asked.

"A blind man could tell the difference!"

"Oh… fuck."

Luigi tries three times to suck him up, and on the fourth he does so. It took this long only because King Boo had been holding fast to a block of pure platinum.

"I'll take this platinum… I wonder how much it'd sell on Ebay." Luigi wonders.

He walks out of the battle arena, absent-mindedly takes the Mario portrait, and goes home, where he "accidentally" drops Mario in the "de-portrait" device he made a month ago. Mario is back to normal. Luigi whacks his head, and makes billions selling the platinum and the Poltergust to some people called "Ghostbusters".

The End

* * *

Wow. A 3-day, 3-chapter story. And you thought all my stories were long! 

Uh, for reasons strictly confidential (a word meaning "if this got out to anyone we'd have to fire someone") I'm gonna do acknowledgements... at least for the reviewers. So...

I'd like to thank nish81, Brandy and Mr. Wiskers fan, RickyWolfe69, Prince Iggy X, and annalisavk (I'd like to hear how that name was made... no offense or anything).

Ta ta!


End file.
